My Princess (Sequel to My Girl)
by Harley Psycho Quinn
Summary: Chat Noir successfully saved Marinette, and now he is in a coma. Pitch Black, Marinette's biological father, has decided he wants to use their child to rule the world. Will Chat and Marinette protect their child from Pitch's clutches? And will Jack win over the boy he's fallen in love with? (Marichat) (Nathaniel- Silver HeartxJack Frost)
1. Beginning

Tom Doupen looked at his wife with sorrowful eyes.

"We all knew this day would come." He told her.

"Y- Yes, I know... I just never wanted it- I never thought it'd come this quickly." She answered, looking at him with tears running down her face.

"Of course, I know sweetheart, but Pitch is a force to be reckoned with." He whispered, his mouth set in a thin line. "Pitch, you can see our daughter."

"You mean, my daughter, Thomas." Pitch corrected, his eyes gleaming.

"I raised her for seventeen years, Pitch, she's more my daughter than yours." Tom stared at the other man, hatred burning in him.

"Either way, Thomas, blood is thicker than water."

Marinette sighed, looking at Adrien. Plagg didn't look at her, his eyes on Adrien's sleeping figure. She held her stomach, which had grown in the months' Adrien had been in the coma.

Now, it was September, and she was expecting her child any day now.

"Chat, I miss you," for some reason, she never called him Adrien it just felt wrong, "I wish you'd wake up soon, and I'm expecting this little one any day now." She smiled wryly.

"Mari, he's got to wake up soon, right?" Plagg asked.

It had been his first words since Adrien had fallen in his coma.

"Of course, Plagg, and he'll wake up so he can see his child enter the world." As she said it, Marinette didn't believe it.

There was no way he'd wake up.

She doubted he'd ever wake up.


	2. Pitch Black

(For people reading my other fanfic; My Girl, please don't slag off my fanfic telling me what pairing to do. I'll do whichever pairing I want to, if you don't like it, don't read it. It's fanfic, for crying out loud, don't attack me for my pairing. If you do, then this fanfic WILL stop.)

Marinette looked at Chat, his green eyes open; she was glad. It had been a miracle he'd even woken up.

"I'm so glad you're awake, kitty!"

"Hey, I'd never leave you alone." He caressed her cheek gently, kissing her nose.

"I know, Chat, I know."

"Well, I'm back, sweet, and I'm not leaving you ever again."

She closed her eyes, her brief happiness stopped by a sharp pain.

Silver Heart looked at her, his eyes full of worry.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Silv." She squeaked, "I think it's time."

Pitch looked at her, sighing.

"It's time, my dear child, for me to rule the world."


	3. Marinette and Eliza

Marinette sat, holding her daughter. Chat sat next to her, smiling.

"I like the name Nora." She said, smiling.

"What, like Nora Noir?" He asked, "I'm going to grab a coffee, want something?"

"No thanks," She gripped his arm tightly, "Be back quickly." She said, almost desperately.

"I'll be right back." He promised, kissing her, and closing the door. As he left, Pitch entered the room.

"Good evening, Eliza." He looked at her. Gold orbs met blue sapphires.

"Who, me?" She asked, "I'm Marinette, not Eliza. I'm sorry."

"You really are clueless. Marinette, if that's what you go by, I need to take the child. I'm a doctor." She laughed, skeptically looking at him.

"Yeah, and I'm Chat Noir. Obviously, that's not true, so spill. Why'd you want MY daughter? And, also, to hell you're taking her." She pulled the child closer in her arms, scowling.

"You're... Special. Which means I need your daughter."

"Like I said, hell no. My daughter. Come a step closer," She threatened as he moved towards the bed, "And I'll scream my head off, and they'll take you away. You're crazy. What are you, a paedophile?" He covered her mouth.

"Nobody will see me, they'll call you crazy." He answered, sighing, "I'll be back."

"You still won't have her, even if you come back a million times."

Jack Frost scowled, looking at his hands.

"How is that possible? How is Pitch back? We smashed him last time."

"Well mate we need to smash him more this time. We've found something out about him." Bunnymund leaned forward, his eyes alight, "He has a daughter. She doesn't know she's his kid, so if we get to her, explain what's going on, maybe she'll help us."

"What's her name?" Toothiana asked, smiling slightly.

"Marinette Doupen-Cheng."

No.

Jack stood up, breathing sharply.

"Not her, please, no."

"Why not, Jack?"

"She's... She helped me once, and I promised her I'd be back. I never did, and I've regretted it ever since. Oh God, she'll murder me. She's dating Chat Noir, guys, and I can't ever see her."

"Eh, Chat Noir is going to kill you." Bunny said in a singsong voice.

"Not funny."

"It kinda is."

"If we have to go get her, let's go before the kangaroo makes it to the endangered species section." Jack answered. He swung on his staff, flying to Paris.

His jaw dropped when he saw her lying in a hospital bed, holding a child.

"Nora?"

"Eleanor, maybe, Purrincess."

"Autumn."

"Summer."

"You're just naming seasons, Chaton, take it seriously!" She punched his arm lightly, smiling.

"Okay, what about Laura?" Marinette turned her nose up, "Amelia?"

"No, no and no. I'm set on Nora, possibly Eleanor."

"Eleanor Doupen-Cheng Noir?It's a bit of a mouthful sweetheart, but I like it. Maybe Norafor short?" She smiled sweetly, holding him and her close.

"Welcome to this world, Eleanor Doupen-Cheng Noir. Mummy and Daddy will never let anyone hurt you, we'll always be here for you."

(And that's all until the new year! Merry Christmas and a happy new year!)


	4. Adrien Agreste's Secret Identity

"You gotta go see her at some point. Go in, whilst she's in a good mood." He told her. Sure enough, the bluenette was happy and giggling. Although she'd been in hospital for a day, she seemed happy to have her child in her arms.

"I love her blonde curls." Chat commented, stroking Nora's hair.

"I love her blue eyes." Marinette smiled, her hand on Nora's and Chat's on hers. "I think it's time I trusted you with something." She whistled softly, and Tikki flew out from her purse, and cooed over the child, holding her little finger.

"I know you're Ladybug." He confessed, "before... all this happened, I was going to speak to you about it. When there were problems with me and Silver, I found out via Plagg, my own kwami. It slipped my mind when getting you out of there, and then, I was in the coma..."

"Hey, Chat, it's okay." He looked at her, smiling.

"Adrien."

"A-Adrien?!" Marinette squeaked. "No. Way."

She had... done it, with Adrien Agreste.

She started squealing, and Chat covered her mouth with his hand.

"Shh, they'll hear you." He whispered, laughing, "Plagg, claws in." Adrien stood before her, a small black cat by his side.

"Aw, I don't like babies, but she's cute." Plagg confessed, sighing. Tikki looked at him, embracing him.

"Plagg, I always knew you had a soft spot!" She giggled. He petted her head, smiling.

"I am not soft, cheesecake."

"Cheesecake?" Adrien laughed, gasping for air. Marinette smiled slightly. "Oh god, Plagg, I never knew you had a soft spot for Tikki." Jack opened the window, and Marinette's eyes swerved to his.

"No."

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking directly at her.

"Can't you see him?" She asked, "Of course you can't. You have to believe in him, Adrien."

"Believe in who now?"

"Jackson Overland Frost." She said curtly, her fists clenched, "The lying, cheating, selfish-"

"I didn't mean to hurt you." Jack answered her.

"But you did." She snapped. Jack reached for her hands, but Adrien twisted the boys' hand. Jack grimaced.

Just what he needed.

"Really smart move, Frostidiot." Adrien hissed. "Now you're going to step away. And explain." Silver climbed through the window, his jaw dropping at the sight of Marinette, Adrien and Jack... Jack Frost?

"Guys, I just needed to ask where Chat is." Jack pointed to the blonde, who scowled, and twisted his hand more. "Man, that's Adrien. Chat doesn't... You're covering your own tracks."

"He is Chat Noir!" Silver glanced at Marinette, then Adrien's emerald green eyes who were full of pure hatred.

He was Chat Noir.

Adrien was Chat Noir.

"Holy cow." Silver whispered, "holy sh.. you're Chat."


	5. Soul Swap

"You're actually Chat Noir."

"Yep, and judge me all you want. I'm not changing." Adrien growled, and pulled Marinette closer to his chest. "I'll be back soon, princess."

"I trust you will." She replied, trembling. Adrien stared at her, and kissed her forehead.

"A word, Silver, outside?" He asked the other boy. His eyes gleamed, and he nodded, trying to figure out why Adrien- Chat- would want to see him. Obviously because he hurt Marinette.

"What do you want?" He asked defensively.

"You to know that I know you're not innocent, either, Nathaniel." He replied darkly, as he turned to face him. Silver shook his head.

"I don't claim to be, but I don't-"

"You hurt her, just as much as I have. If it weren't for her, you'd be dead." Adrien scowled, and he sighed, crossing his arms, "Ever realise it was 'cause of you that I got with her?"

"What?" Silver tensed up.

"Yeah." He smirked, "Want me to explain the story?"

"Theo, let's just go in. Okay?" Alya squeezed his hand, nervously, "I just want to get back to Nino ASAP."

"Okay, Alya, let's go."

Dark spots covered their vision.

Pitch stood over the couple, dusting his hands.

"Well, you're my guarantee, children." He smiled darkly, lifting them by the scruff of their necks.

Marinette sat, at the edge of her bed.

"Thanks, y'know, for saving me earlier."

"Hey, it's my job." He responded, hugging his knees. She mimicked his position, her eyes closed, her lips parted.

"Well, still, thanks,." She blushed, leaning forward. "I really want to repay you, but... "

He kissed her.


	6. Rising from the ashes

(Sorry, those last few lines weren't meant for that fanfic! Also, Alya and Theo aren't dating, they're close friends. I'd really like you all to read my other fanfic, Adrien's Guardian Angel. A note: I RP, too, so if you ever want to RP, just PM me.) WARNING: THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER CONTAINS SCENES OF SELF HARM.

*Flashback*

Adrien sat, looking at the wall. A sudden desire gripped him; he wanted to visit Marinette, right now.

Right now.

He glanced at the door, locking it.

"Plagg, claws out!" He ordered his kwami.

"But- whoa!"

Chat leaped from rooftop to rooftop, feeling sick when he saw a familiar face sitting opposite Marinette's house, watching her.

Hell, no.

"Chaton, please tell me you're not going to go in and see her." The boy said, lifting his head.

"I'm sorry, Silver Heart, but-" He shrugged, "-Actually, I'm not sorry. I'm going to see her, and you're not going to stop me." The silver-eyed hero smirked, staring at Chat with distaste.

"Ugh, look, I told you once, and I'll tell you again, Marinette is mine. Why would she want you, a common, stupid alley cat, compared to me, a great, brave hero? You're worthless, and she only likes you when you're helping her. It's our little secret."

"No, it's not!" He knew Marinette, she'd never use him, would she? Doubt crept in his mind, and he gulped.

He was worthless.

He did always screw up his Lady's plan.

"Yes it is, and you know it is." He responded. "That's why you're sitting there, with your eyes diverted. Just give up on her, whilst you're still breathing." Chat glanced at Marinette, who was laying on her bed, wearing a white blouse and a pair of tights. She looked at peace with herself.

"Are you threatening me?" He asked, his voice quiet.

"Why yes, kitty," His tone was mocking, "I guess I am. Stay here and maybe I'll let you watch her." He left, pushing Chat out of the way. He sat, tense, watching Marinette.

He was sick of watching from a distance.

He was sick of Silver Heart's abusive nature.

He just wanted it ended.

He tapped on the window, and Marinette sat bolt upright.

"Oh God, Chat, you scared me." He winced.

"I'm sorry, Marinette, can I.. Use your bathroom?" He asked. He remembered overhearing a conversation between Alya and Marinette, where Marinette said she kept a knife in there for opening the cosmetic products.

"Oh, sure!" She blushed.

"Yeah, as soon as I've dropped a load, I'll leave you back to doing what you're doing." He saw her blush grow.

"It's nothing, you can stay." She said, softly. He dashed off to her bathroom, and he rolled up his sleeves. He opened the cupboard underneath her sink, and searched for that knife. It wasn't in the cupboard.

Damn it, where would she put it?

He looked at the edge of the bath, and smiled darkly as he saw a gleam. He swiped it off the side, and rolled his sleeves up. He gritted his teeth, digging the knife in his arm. He yowled, and he felt blood pour out from his arm. He looked at the blood, his mouth in a thin line.

Marinette glanced at the door, her eyes on it.

"Chaton?" She called out.

He buried the knife deeper in his forearm, the pain releasing him from his hurt, upset and sorrow.

"I'm- fine!" He responded, to reassure her.

"You sure?"

What a stupid response.

"Y-Yeah!" He trembled, and she walked to the door, debating what the right thing to do would be.

She smiled, and opened the door. She then screamed.

He dropped the knife.

"Chaton!" She shrieked, and he turned, his mouth dropped.

"Marinette, you weren't supposed to see that." He told her, "not until afterwards."

"Until after what?" She demanded, and he shuddered. She moved forwards, and gripped the knife, tossing it aside. He didn't meet her eyes.

"I wanted to end myself." He whispered.

"Excuse me?" She hissed, "what am I to you? Disposable? Do you not care about me?" He held her close to him, her eyes brimming with tears. He shivered, and she sighed.

"You're not disposable. I love you." He murmured.

"Really?" She asked.

"I do." He replied.

"Prove it." She whispered. He pressed his hands to her cheeks. She smiled, pressing herself against him, and he pressed his lips to hers.

Thanks, Silver, he thought, I'm glad you brought us closer together.

"I'm not good enough for you."

"Don't believe anything anyone else tells you. I think you're just-" She lowered her lashes, "-purrfect."

*Present Day*

Adrien skulked back in, and clenched his fists.

"Hands out." Marinette ordered, and kissed Nora's forehead.

"Why?"

"Roll your sleeves up."

He did as she said.

She examined him, nodding and looking weary and concentrated. He raised an eyebrow, realising what she was doing. He sighed, and kissed her nose.

"No cuts, sweetheart." He told her, "Silver might be a scumbag, but I kept my word to you." He promised.

Pitch smirked, and Hawkmoth nodded.

"Keep my son out of this, and you'll get your help." Pitch tutted, holding the pair up.

"Aw, but you're son is already neck deep in this," Pitch scowled, and Hawkmoth glowered at him, "your son is Chat Noir, my granddaughter's father."

"My son- how dare you!" Hawkmoth snarled.

The news was unbearable.

His son, hero to Paris?

No, his son was perfect, model to all, who would marry Chloe if he asked. Of course he wasn't Chat Noir.

He was certainly Chat Noir.

His personality was hidden behind a mask of sheer boyish perfection, yet as Chat Noir- of course he was going to be goofy and flirtatious and-

A teenage boy.

A teenage boy who had a kid.

With the bakers girl.

Oh God.

"You know it's true." Pitch smiled darkly, "and their child holds the key."

"No," Hawkmoth responded swifty, "I'm not hurting my son's child."

"You'll obviously check with Adrien himself, to see his reaction?"

"Naturally." He replied, "What have you done to them?"

"They've swapped bodies. The girl is the boy and the boy is the girl." Pitch smiled, and turned away, "let me know when you've changed your mind."

Marinette laid in Adrien's bed, wearing only a sweatshirt. She was tucked under his sheets, holding her baby close to her. She was silent.

He hadn't done anything with her; certainly not without her consent.

She just hadn't brought any clothes. He kissed her nose, and left her.

His father waited outside the room, and Adrien shouted out in shock. Gabriel nodded to Marinette, his eyes narrowed in distaste.

"Then it's true. You-" He choked, "Had sex with her? Had a child?"

"Y-Yeah, I did!" He returned weakly. "And I'm not sorry about it, I'm a dad too! If you gave a damn about me, you'd be there, as a father." Gabriel sighed, guiding his son to a different room. A grave expression filled the elder man's face as he gripped his son by the elbows. Adrien gulped, wondering what treasures his father would promise in order for Marinette to give up Eleanor. To his credit, Gabriel said nothing of the sort. He managed a small, if not shaken, smile.

"Good. Never regret that little girl; she's a part of your life. The same goes for Marinette, don't abandon her. She needs you now more than ever, you see, Adrien? Whether you're Chat or yourself, people will find out about the child. It's yours, okay, it's vital you don't mention your alter ego. She doesn't need that publicity; they'll badger her until she breaks, and tells everyone your secret." Adrien nodded, whilst thinking his father was being cryptic, and also looking like he understood, because it was his duty to protect Marinette and Eleanor.

"Dad, I'm scared I'll screw up."

"No, you won't screw up. I believe in you."

*Flashback*

Jack sat in front of the bluenette, who was only young, about seven. Curls framed her face.

"Hey, little girl, what's wrong?" He asked.

"She's bullying me. It's all She does." She snapped. He nodded.

"I see," He answered, "maybe you should tell her to stop."

"I can't! She'll only upset me more."

"Yes, you can. I believe in you."

*Present Day*

Pitch smirked, holding the akuma close.

Betrayal stung, hm, Hawkmoth? He asked silently, Not long now, until Chat Blanc rises from the ashes.

Then I'll have Marinette and Eleanor, and I'll rule the world.

(Ooh, what could happen next? *evil grins* Well, well, well, I'll only say this; soon, Marinette's secret will be revealed! Bug out!)


	7. Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?

Marinette went to school, her eyes darting about nervously.

"Heya Alya." She grinned. The girl smiled shakily.

"Hey, Marinette!" Alya responded, her voice abnormally low. "I'm sorry, not feeling well, like myself." Chloe pushed Marinette, sniggering.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Chat Noir's playtoy." The blonde smirked, "I hear your pregnant." Adrien, stepping closer to Marinette, narrowed his eyes so they looked like cat slits.

"Actually, Chloe, instead of acting like the bitch you are, maybe you should think beforehand, because Chat was merely looking after Marinette. You see, we kept it a secret from my dad, but... Marinette and I... We had a thing going on." Chloe winced, and Sabrina scowled at Adrien. However, the bluenette smiled, cheerfully, and held on to Adrien's arm, gazing adoringly in his eyes.

The snow fell down from the clouds, and the next day Marinette was greeted by a sheepish Adrien, who tapped on the bakery door lightly.

"Mrs Cheng, Mr Doupen, can we have a word?" He asked, and Marinette was left to feed Eleanor in her room. She was grateful for her parents' support, although when her mother recommended breastfeeding, she honestly never really thought it would be.. Awkward.

"Marinette, you're in danger." She screamed, and flung her shoe across the room.

"Jack, it's you!" She hissed, "you perverted freak!" She pulled her top up, and Jack turned crimson.

"I didn't look!" He promised, covering his eyes.

"Adr-" He covered her mouth with his hand.

"Look, I know you hate me, but I honestly- Pitch swore he'd hurt you if I went near you again, and I- I couldn't bear to lose you, I mean-" She pulled away, and he looked rejected, but also at an understanding with her.

"I loved you! You were everything to me!" She snapped. Jack approached her carefully, "Stay away, just- Stay away!" She shrieked, black ice protruding from her fingertips. The movement made the winter spirit jolt, and footsteps could be heard from the stairs.

"Calm down-" He started, but panic filled her. The power took a hold of her, she couldn't see, feel, talk.

It was like she was under water, muffled and afraid.

Her body sunk under the pressure.

Her eyes rolled back to reveal pure whites.

"Mari, it's me. It's alright, listen to me, come back to me, sweetheart." Adrien's soft, gentle voice reached her. She sat up.

She was laying in bed, a cold compress pressed to her forehead. The covers were tucked under her chin, and although Adrien was there, it wasn't Adrien sitting in front of her.

Nor was it Chat Noir.

Well, it had to be, didn't it?

Just... Wearing white.

"Chat Noir?" She whispered.

"Nope, don't know who he is. Or was, in this case, I should say." She moved to a sitting position, "It's almost half the time I see you you're either in bed or passed out. Live a little." He pulled her up, and his hands roamed her body.

"What happened to you?" Her voice shook.

"Nothing." He snapped, and Marinette recoiled. He handed her a bag. "Put this on." She eyed the bag nervously.

"Why?"

"Because you're my slut." He answered, "You do as I say." Something in his eyes told her not to mess with him; not now. Her phone went off, and she swiped it off the side, answering it.

"I'm fine. No, seriously, I'm with Chat."

...

She blushed, giggling.

"I'm not doing any more addition, or multiplication."

...

"No, I'll ask Chat." She gave him puppy dog eyes, mouthing the words: Can we?

...

"Sorry, Alya, but I didn't have any idea." Marinette sighed.

...

"Ugh, Chaton, you're not being fair," She whispered, "I'm sorry- I do care! You're awesome."

...

Marinette coughed, and she shook her head.

Chat smiled, and he pressed the bag to her chest. She sighed, peering in, and gasped. She blushed. She took the clothes out; a short, red dress that would reach above her knee, showing plenty of skin.

"Put it on." He told her, "We're going to a nightclub."

"Wait, what?" She asked.

"Put the dress on." He repeated, his eyes gleaming red.

She screamed.

"Stay away from me!" A dark mask covered his eyes, a smirk crossed his face.

"But you're his girlfriend," The voice mused, "You can't certainly want to leave him? If you insist... Daughter." She gripped Chat's arm, and he turned around.

"Chat, come back to me!" Gabriel walked through her door, his eyes narrowed.

He crossed over to Adrien, and he checked his body thoroughly.

"Are you okay, Miss Doupen-Cheng?" He asked, and she nodded, pale.

"Dad, leave me alone." Adrien snapped.

"Hawkmoth akumatized Adrien, Mr Agreste." She sighed, and narrowed her eyes.

"No, he didn't." He answered, swearing.

"Who else did?" She challenged, and then she glowered.

"Not Hawkmoth." He replied weakly. "Pitch. Pitch Black."

She turned around, and she then looked at Jack, who swore.

"Not Pitch- Marinette, whether you hate me or not, Pitch will kill you, especially if Adrien is under his control."

"Wow, sensitive." Marinette snarled. Gabriel led Jack by the arm in order to stop a fight, and Marinette crossed her arms. Adrien, who was breathing heavily by now, decided to take matters in to his own arms. He pressed his lips to hers, his hands sliding the jacket off of her. His hands tugged at her, she had lost all sense of control, his tongue darting a dance around her own. He backed her against the wall, his eyes showing former emotions that she thought akuma victims lacked. One thing was certain- she didn't care about anything so long as he loved her.

"Do you love me?" He asked, and she nodded, her eyes on his.

Trust him.

The nightclub was full of loud, blaring music. She stayed close to Chat, not wanting him to let her go. His arm was draped around her waist, a casual- yet possessive- gesture that made half the men there glare at him. When the young blonde, akumatized boy had decided to, in short, annoy everyone, he silenced everyone with by throwing his glass on the floor. He stood up, and kneeled by ,Marinette, holding out a ring.

"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?

Thou art more lovely and more temperate:

Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,

And summer's lease hath all too short a date:

Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,

And often is his gold complexion dimmed,

And every fair from fair sometime declines,

By chance, or nature's changing course untrimmed:

But thy eternal summer shall not fade,

Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st,

Nor shall death brag thou wander'st in his shade,

When in eternal lines to time thou grow'st,

So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see,

So long lives this, and this gives life to thee."

She looked at him, slightly confused, and the other girls all gushed when he opened a box. Indirect to every other guy, she suddenly realised her past conversation with Chat, about her wishing that a guy would read a poem out as a proposal. He looked at her through his lashes, and she squealed, literally jumping up.

"Yes!" She screamed, and he slid the emerald ring on her finger, pulling her in his arms, and kissed her passionately.


	8. Ice cold

(Heads up, this is gonna be a trilogy, and the trequel- is that the word?- will be based on Eleanor and... Other Miraculous children. I'm already brainstorming, the story is in the process of being created, so when this is finished, keep an eye out for the trequel, it already has a name: 'Forgotten Past' but anyways, enjoy this chapter.)

Hawkmoth looked at Pitch, his eyes slits.

"You stole my akuma." He said darkly.

"Now, now, Gabriel, you're hiding behind a mask. It's easy to act all brave when you are hiding." Pitch smiled slightly, mocking.

"You akumatized my son." He replied, "That is out of line."

"He's most likely not told you-" Chat Blanc leaped in, and landed elegantly. He eyed Pitch, scowling.

"You must be the 'Doctor' Marinette mentioned." He smiled sadistically, "I'll tell you now, if you go anywhere near our daughter, I'll snap your pretty little neck off." He winked as he moved towards his father, who looked, rightfully, confused.

"What-"

"Father." He bowed, "You really think I'd never figure it out? That you're Hawkmoth, a villain, and I wouldn't figure it out?"

"Pitch, leave us." He replied coolly, "I want a word, with my son."

"No, I think I'll stay." At a death glare from Hawkmoth, he sighed, "We'll continue our discussion later, I presume?"

"As ever." Hawkmoth replied. "Now, son, you want to know why I didn't tell you? You think I wanted your mind polluted by hate and darkness? The answer, in short, is no. I wanted you to be free and young-"

"I was never free." Chat Blanc replied, "You never let me do anything, and did you have any idea what it's like to be chained within your own home? Twenty four seven, day in, day out, seven days a week, I was stuck there! You didn't give a damn then, did you?" The Adrien part of him knew that it was because his father cared, but the evil akuma propelled him forward.

"Chat- Adrien, understand, everything I've done is to protect you. Even now, I am looking out for you and-"

"My little slut, right? That's what you called her." Chat seethed. Hawkmoth recoiled, his mouth set in a thin line.

"I was upset, Adrien." He sighed in frustration.

"Well, she's my fiancee, now, so... Get over yourself, Dad." He smirked slightly, and Hawkmoth felt his blood boil.

Curse Pitch.

"Congratulations." He said curtly.

"Who was he, anyway?" Suddenly, his eyes flashed.

"Her doctor, as he'd so obviously told you." Hawkmoth replied coolly. He pulled out his staff, and tapped the palm of his hand, releasing a pure white moth. It looked magnificent as it flew around the room, it's wings carrying it almost silently. Chat Blanc scowled, watching the moth with narrowed eyes. As it flew by him, he reached out, his reflexes automatic, and he grabbed it, squeezing it and crushing it. He poured the dust in his mouth, a cruel smirk on his face. He didn't cough as he ate the remains of the dead creature. Instead his eyes flashed red, then green, then red.

"I don't want a lie, Father," He whispered coolly, "The truth."

"I don't know-" Chat lifted his eyes, and Hawkmoth shivered.

"I said no lies." Chat Blanc looked terrifying as he stood tall, the baton in his hands shining.

"I'm telling you the truth." He answered.

"Tell me, Father, or I'm afraid Marinette might find your body."

"You wouldn't, would you, though, because she'd know."

"Maybe you're right. Maybe."

"Then go, because you may be akumatized, but that's not an excuse for talking to me like I'm not your father." He answered, "I'm the only person who cared enough to stay, after all."

"Mom was on the ship as it sunk, Father, so... Real sweet, talking like that. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going," He gestured to the door, "To make sure the mother of my daughter is alright."

Alya and Theo sat on Marinette's sofa, as she sat, cradling Eleanor, and Jack looked over them. Silver sat down, next to Marinette, his eyes on the teenager and her daughter. His hair covered his silvery eyes, and his hand was clenched tightly around his sword.

"Well, Alya, talk." Marinette smiled, her hands stroking Eleanor's face.

"You see," Theo began, Marinette looking up in annoyance (she always hated Theo, after Copycat number one) "We went to Hawkmoth's hideout- a warehouse, and we went in, disguised. So we wanted pictures, and we went in, wearing hero suits. I-" He blushed, slightly confused, "I was warned it was wrong, but I wanted to get revenge. Then, we were knocked out, and when we woke up, we were switched." So, Theo was Alya?

Marinette noticed the black ice creeping from her hands; something that happened more commonly now. The black ice crept up the walls, around the sofa, and she panicked. As Chat passed in through the window, he walked in to find Marinette pressed against the wall, the ice near her throat, and she was screaming. Theo held Alya, and Chat stood still.

She was going to die if he couldn't help her.


	9. Reakumatization

Marinette shrieked, as did Theo- or rather, Alya.

"Shut up," Chat Blanc shouted, and the girls' both tensed up, "Control your goddamn ice, Marinette." He demanded, his temper on edge. She shook her head.

"I-I can't!" She sobbed, "I don't know why, but I can't control it!" The ice got darker, and he threw the weight of his baton against it. It didn't crack.

"Well you have to!" He yelled in response, and realised why ice powers and stuff like that were meant for films.

But, he had to calm her down.

"I can't stop it..." She groaned.

"Marinette," He lowered his voice, and Marinette felt her body loosen at the sound of his voice, "I need you to be here, so I can kiss those lips, and look into those adorable baby blue eyes. I need you, Marinette." The ice gradually melted, and thawed. She threw herself at him, sobbing. Silver bit his lips, wanting nothing more than to leave the room.

He wanted to be Chat, holding her close to him, and for her to love him, even if he was akumatized. But she wouldn't, because she was Chat's, and he promised Chat- Adrien- that he wouldn't touch her in a way that would offend her.

"I love you, Chat, but-" She gulped.

"I love you too, sweetheart." Silver clenched his fists, and stormed out the room before he seriously got in a fight with Chat.

He wanted, secretly. to have been Eleanor's father.

"I really love you-"

"I really want to screw you, hard, right now." He backed her against the wall roughly, staring at the other three in the room, "Follow the fox's lead, and scram."

"Chat-" He hushed her by pressing his index finger to her lips.

"You're going to be screaming, and then I'll listen." He grinned slyly, his hand reaching her leg.

Jack coughed audibly.

"Guys, Eleanor is hungry." Chat sighed, pulling away in annoyance.

"So am I." He looked at her body, and licked his lips.

"Pass her here." Marinette replied.

Chat swore under his breath.

So close.

Pitch turned and faced Marinette, who was sleeping with Chat's arm wrapped around her waist protectively. He hissed, and the akuma flew from his baton, landing in his hand.

"Adrien, tell me..." He said as the boy woke up, sitting up, "how does it feel to know she's not going to wake up?"

"What do you mean?" Adrien asked.

"Imagine she'll never wake up, son." He replied coolly, "Imagine her breathing stopped, right now, and she couldn't ever open those beautiful blue eyes. What would you do?"

"I'd want you to akumatize me again, Hawkmoth."

"If only I was Hawkmoth, you were on the right track, actually, on point, when you confronted him. He plans on akumatizing my daughter, Adrien. Your fiancee."

"She's not your daughter, she's Tom and S-"

"No she's not. She's mine and Elsa's. Which is why Jack left her, he figured out the truth. He loved Elsa, and Marinette loved him when he visited her, but he abandoned her."

"I don't care!" Adrien scowled, "Leave her alone, period."

"I prefered it when you listened, Chat Blanc." The akuma flew back into his baton, and Adrien screamed in agony. "Now, you're going to kill Eleanor."


	10. 50 Shades of Chaton

Chat tensed up, and Marinette squeaked, turning around.

"Tikki, transform me." She ordered coolly. It was time for her to bring back Chat Noir. A few seconds later, Ladybug stood in front of him. "You know I'm not letting you hurt Nora."

"I have... no choice..." He groaned, in evident pain. She bit her lip- but she couldn't let him hurt her.

"Everyone has a choice, Chaton, and your choice is to come back to me." She replied, "Or I can pin you down and deal with the akuma on my own." She added, her voice lowered.

"Pin me down, sweetheart, and I'll end up on top." He quipped. She smiled, cocking her head to the side.

"Hmm, maybe, just maybe-" She said, her finger trailing down her body, "I'd like that. Maybe I want you to be rough, and maybe I want you to growl and show me who's in charge. Maybe-" She grinned slyly, "I want you to screw me." Pitch scowled, and from the shadows hissed the same command.

"Kill Eleanor." He repeated.

"Well, then, I guess I'll postpone my plans." He grinned, shoving her against the wall fiercely. Pitch cursed, but had no control over the cat.

Well, he would later do his task, thought Pitch.

"Maybe this time we won't get caught." She whispered against his skin, tugging at his suit hopelessly, knowing only he could take the damned thing off.

"Oh, even if we do, I'm not stopping." He pulled her hair free from it's bunches, and she licked her lips in hunger, "I've wanted you for a long time, Bugaboo." The bluenette shivered at his tone, and he pulled her against his chest. Pitch, who had no desire in watching the couple, left, and walked out, where the Guardians' stood in waiting.

"You abandoned her, Pitch-"

"I never, Jackson, unlike you. I never pretended to be there." Pitch responded, and Jack clenched his fists, knowing the nightmare king was correct, "you were only there for Elsa, and after she was disposable, we both know what happened. Let's not relive it, hm?"

"You killed her you son of a bitch, when you realised-" Again, the man cut Jack off, by raising a finger to his lips.

"Shh, you don't want to ruin the lovers' moment, do you?" He pointed to the door.

Chat Blanc nibbled at the younger girl's ear, enjoying hearing her soft moan. She gripped at his back, her nails digging into flesh.

"You're beautiful, Mi'lady, you know that, right?" He whispered, "always you."

"You..." The teenage girl seemed a loss of words, and Chat smiled slightly, moving against her body. More than once, she knew that he was large compared to other guys', but she had no idea how good it felt when they were together, they just fit perfectly.

And this time, although he'd felt bad, he'd given her a contraception without her knowledge.

She arched her hips back, screaming his name out. Begging him to continue.

"You were saying, sweetheart?" Chat asked, as he felt her grip tighten.

"Chat!" She gasped, and he let out a groan as he released himself into her. True, the release was sweet, but hearing her moan out his name softly, was sweeter.

"My little Buagboo, you're so purrecious to me." He whispered, collapsing next to her. A short amount of time later, he'd fallen fast asleep. The young girl sat up, gingerly, and put her suit on. She looked at him as he slept, looking so frail and weak. She hated herself for what she was about to do to him. She kissed his soft pale lips gently, and he didn't stir. She covered him up in blankets, a tear falling down her cheek. She gripped his baton, and walked out the bedroom. Silver Heart was leaning against the door, and Ladybug walked out. He made no comment on her puffy red eyes, or her messy hair, but merely crossed his arms.

"What do you need, LB?" He asked her, concerned.

"I need you to break this." Her voice broke, and the tears fell down her cheeks faster than before, "Before I break my resolve." She hiccoughed, and he pulled her close to his chest, telling her it'd be alright. Briefly, he'd forgotten she was Marinette, and lifted her face to his.

"You won't break your resolve." He told her, "I have faith in you." She closed her eyes, nodded, and turned to face him.

"Do it." She told him.

"Right, then." He brought his sword down, the baton smashed in uneven halves. An akuma flew out, and she caught the akuma expertly in her yoyo. A purified white akuma flew out of it.

"Bye-bye little butterfly," She sighed, "Miraculous Ladybug!" She called out. The small damage that Chat had caused- a few broken glasses, really- was reset. Adrien walked out, rubbing his eyes. His hair covered his eyes, and he looked at her through his lashes. His eyes lit up when he caught sight of her. He held his arms open, and she ran into him, running her hands through his hair, up his back, all whilst kissing him almost to the point of being senseless. Silver watched the couple, feeling awkward.

But not particularly caring about her being with him.

It had felt good to make her feel better, and watching her with him made him realise that maybe, just maybe, he'd find love somewhere, from someone else. Adrien looked at him, grateful.

"Thank you." He whispered slightly out of breath.

Adrien had thanked him. That had made him feel even better, knowing that Adrien was grateful for him. Adrien's luscious blonde locks covered his sexy emerald eyes. Oh God, was he perving on Adrien? Shit. Nathaniel's eyes widened. He was into Adrien? Somehow, that was worse than liking Marinette. He had no idea where the thought came from, but he wanted to kiss as Adrien.

Unless... It was never sweet Marinette.

It was always Chat. He'd always challenged him, always made him feel like he had a purpose. Holy shit, Nathaniel panicked, I'm gay.

Marinette sat up, touching her head with her fingertips. She had forgotten the amount of times they'd had sex that night, but logically her body should be immobile, especially considering he'd nipped at her.

"Morning, Chat, I mean Adrien." She blushed red.

"You okay?" He asked, sitting upright. She saw a long scratch across his back. A scratch she'd probably made. She enjoyed his company, enjoyed having him back, the real Chat Noir. "I didn't mean to be rough with you-" She silenced his laments with a kiss.

"Don't apologise," She whispered, "I liked what we did last night."

"You what?" He asked, in shock. She giggled.

"I. Liked. What we did. Last. Night." She repeated, and he rubbed her shoulders.

"I liked doing what we did last night." She could almost laugh at the fact that he was being so innocent. Well, two could play at that game. She looked at him through her lashes.

"What did we do last night?" She asked him.

"You know-" He grinned, his hand grabbing her hand, "Sex." She pulled him closer to her.

"Can you whisper that in my ear?" She asked, blushing.

"Sex." He whispered, his breath tingling her ear. She shivered violently.

"Okay, that's a turn on." She replied, nuzzling his neck.

Nathaniel battled his inner concious.

Why did he like Adrien/Chat so badly? He couldn't understand himself, and after that dream he'd had about Chat, well, he couldn't help but feel dirty.

Really dirty. Jack opened the door, touching Nathaniel's shoulder lightly. Blue eyes met his own, and he coughed awkwardly, the gesture making him shudder.

That was how Chat touched him in his dream.

"You okay?" He asked, looking awkward at him.

"Uh, I'm fine."

"Right, then..." Jack looked at him and then his hands.

"Well, I think I need a minute alone, you know?" He asked.

"Not really, considering you've been alone all night." Jack grinned, and Nathaniel smiled shakily. Fuck, Nathaniel thought, he looks like Chat when he smiles. He's cute. Then Nathaniel glanced at Chat, who Marinette was attached to, like they were joint at the hip. He saw Chat holding their daughter with his spare arm, and he wanted to scream in frustration.

Why couldn't he just stick to liking Marinette?

The window opened as the couple walked in, and Pitch stood menacingly in the room. Adrien held his fiancee and child closer protectively, staring at him.

"You failed me, Chat Blanc, and so now you'll suffer. I'd say sweet dreams, but you won't be having any." The black sand was heading for Adrien.

Nathaniel leaped in the way.

The nightmares took hold of him like vines and poisoned his mind.


	11. Darkened souls

(Anyone who wants me to write a specific fanfic, PM me, okay? Now, to this fanfic: Aw... Doesn't anyone feel bad for Nathan/Silver? Poor little fox :'( he's kinda misunderstood. Evil Pitch... Why can't he just be nice? Also, this chapter is warming)

Pitch rolled his eyes as Jack rushed to his side.

"Well, not exactly my plan, but... It worked." He shrugged. Marinette felt threatened by him more than anyone else in her life. He was ruthless, and that was what made her frightened.

People like that were scary.

Before she knew what she was doing, she'd stepped forward, her eyes on his.

"Leave." She hissed, "Before you make me do something I'll regret."

"Will you?" He looked at her, she almost looked away, but stood her ground, "very well, as my daughter, I know you most likely will. Farewell, for now."

"I'm not your daughter." She scowled. Jack moved from foot to foot awkwardly. She turned to him, her eyes alight. "What do you know?" She grabbed him by his sweatshirt. He gulped.

"Maybe talk to your parents." He suggested.

"You know what, Jack, I don't believe you, I-" She stopped, and Adrien knew what she was about to say, "I want you gone, ever since you've been here nothing's been the same. I want you gone, now. I don't care whether you take the window or the door, but you're going. You're going now."

"I can't. Look, just let me help him. We need to go to Winterhold and get the Livether."

"I don't care what you say-" Adrien flipped through Nathaniel's diary entry, plagued by the thought that Nathaniel purposely saved him. Why?

"It wasn't you, Mari-"

"What?" She turned around, furious.

"He liked me, not you, princess." Marinette snatched the diary off him, and read it. Her eyes widened, and her jaw dropped.

"I- I can't believe it." She replied.

"Nor can I." Marinette held the diary closer to her chest, and then flung it across the room.

Nathaniel looked at the bed and sighed.

"What's going on?" He asked Marinette, who simply shrugged.

"You're so impossible. Don't you wonder why nobody likes you?"

"Y- You have every reason to hate me." He stammered.

"Oh, no, you looked- and felt- like Chat. I was screaming because I knew it was you." Nathaniel felt awful; he had hurt her, and then he didn't even love Marinette.

"I'm sor-"

"Then, to top it off, you like my fiancee?" She asked in bewilderment. He backed away from her- he knew this wasn't real- she didn't know. Heck, he didn't know until yesterday- today- earlier- whenever, this stupid render world was screwed up. Her eyes lit up, "What was wrong with me, hm?" She asked softly, her eyes narrowed. She held a knife in her hands, and she grinned evilly. "Maybe my psychotic personality..."

He screamed, and then, Marinette turned into Adrien.

Fog filled the background.

They were playing chess, and Adrien had won. Fifth time in a row.

"Wow, I never knew I was so good."

"Shut up." Nathaniel replied.

"You're just pissed off because you don't have any dick."

"Fuck you, Agreste." He hissed.

"Are you volunteering?" Nathaniel knew this wasn't real; he'd had this dream when he'd been normal.

"Yeah, maybe I am." This wasn't so bad, if it wasn't real. Adrien pulled him closer, and Nathaniel shuddered. Just as their lips met, there was a gunshot. Marinette stood above Adrien, her blue eyes alight with anger.

"I knew you were trying to steal him, Nathaniel." She snarled, "I can bring you back, Adrikins." Marinette pressed a kiss to his lips. And he grinned, kissing her back. Nathaniel felt his eyes dampen- get used to it, he told himself, you're never going to get Marinette to give him up, maybe when you're awake you'll see that somebody else will love you. He laughed.

Then there was grey skies, and the man who had put him in his state stood before him.

"You aren't scared of my nightmares." He said, "Why?"

"I've come to terms with never having either of them."

"Well-"

"And I can't be bothered to save myself, so you're not going to scare me off."

Marinette clutched at Jack's sweater.

"What can help him?" She asked him in a hushed voice. Tooth answered.

"You have to get the flower, like he said."

"Then we're all going." She replied softly, "Mom and Dad are going to take care of Nora, I'll see if we can get that to work."

"Marinette..." Adrien looked at him, "You sure?"

"He sacrificed himself... for you." Marinette responded. She nodded, descending the stairs to her parents. Her mother looked at her, and sat down.

"I know that look, Marinette, sweetie." She pat the space next to her.

"What look?"

"The 'I'm nervous Mom' look. Do you need to talk?" Her eyes were on Marinette's.

"Yeah, I do." She replied, "There's this man; Pitch Black, he's claiming to be my father. Crazy, huh?" She asked.

"I knew it, sweetie, that this day was coming, since Elsa told me that he was a pyscho. We never concieved you, Marinette, as I'm... Infertile. But, well... I'm in love with you, and I always have. Pitch was always after you, and we never thought that he'd ever try and take you away." She wiped her eyes. Marinette hugged her fiercely, and started crying herself.

"Oh Mama, you and Papa have always taken good care of me. I don't care if Pitch is my biological father. You guys have always been my parents, to me."

"You're going, aren't you? And you need to take care of Nora."

"Yes, Mama, but-" She was cut off by a choke worthy hug.

"Stay safe, Marinette." She hugged her again, "I love you, sweetie."

"I love you too, and Papa."

Adrien shrugged his bag on his shoulders, holding Marinette's hand tightly. The Guardian's crowded around them, and Adrien tugged at her hand.

"We've got to go." He said. She sent her mother a small smile.

Time to go.

After all, she had to save Nathaniel. And, ultimately, the world, too.


	12. Alles gut

Marinette was dying.

Again.

How many times did he have to watch her die, and watch Chat collapse to the ground in agony, dying? Marinette bled to death, her eyes shutting down. Then their daughter curled in a ball, crying.

"Hey, it's Eleanor, right?" He asked, kneeling by her side. He wore a kind expression, and she nodded.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Nathaniel, or Silver Heart." He began, and she looked at him, flicking hair behind her shoulder, "And we're going to fight Pitch, okay?" He asked. Pitch materialised out of thin air, and he held a knife, and Nathaniel tensed up.

He was going to kill Eleanor.

Without thinking, he threw himself in front of the crying little girl, forgetting it was only a nightmare, and that the daughter of Chat and Marinette wasn't really five years old. The knife lodged in his shoulder, the pain burning through him. He yelled out in sheer agony, and Eleanor knelt by his side.

"Are you okay?" She asked, before gasping for air and falling beside him. He watched her die before his eyes.

Marinette shivered, in stride with Jack. She knew that they had to discuss their past, and their future. Whatever that might be.

"Look, we have to talk." She began, and looked at him.

"I know."

"You shouldn't have left me." She said, and he nodded.

"I know." He replied again, and she sighed, raising a hand. In front of her, chatting away to Toothiana, was Adrien. They were discussing the perfect set of teeth.

"You left me because you found out about my real heritage, and don't think that I don't get why, because you loved my birth mom, but.. it's not a reason to have left me. So I want to start a fresh with us, and who knows, maybe it'll work out for the best." She answered, and he smiled slightly. She remembered why she'd fallen for him in the first place, but she was madly in love with her kitten and cat. Adrien turned around, sent her a reassuring smile, and she sent it back to him.

"All good?" He asked, "No pain?"

"All is good." She nodded.

And she meant it.


	13. Jealous

Toothiana kept in step with Adrien easily, She put her hand in his mouth, cooeing over the sparkling white teeth.

"They are so beautiful!" She squealed, and he smiled, shrugging her off.

"They'd have to be, y'know, to be a model." He answered.

"Most people would get them photoshopped." She smiled. Adrien smiled, raising his hands.

"Nothing fake." Marinette watched the two in front of her, and glowered- bluntly- in front of her.

"Oh Adrikins!" She threw her arms around her, and Adrien raised an eyebrow. Did she just call him 'Adrikins'? That was what a jealous Chloe called him. Was that what she was?

A smirk crossed his face, and he leaned in her ear.

"Babe, you're jealous. You're so jealous." He whispered, and Marinette turned red.

"She had her hands in your mouth." She replied coolly. He grinned, and she knew that smile all too well.

Way too well.

"Put my hand in your mouth, then, see if it feels remotely sexual." He challenged her. She blinked.

"But, uh, in front of everyone?" She blushed.

"Why yes, Princess." He nodded, "Tooth did." She coughed, and took his hand. Her cheeks were flaming hot as she put his hand in her mouth. She gently moved her tongue over his hand, and she looked shy, taking his hand out of her mouth. Adrien didn't even wipe his hand dry.

"H- Happy now?" She stammered. He was completely glad, smug and even proud of his achievement. He eyed a faded building in the distance, squinting.

"Is that a hotel?" He asked, curious.

"It's no Holiday Inn or Premier Inn, but.. I'm tired." Alya (in Theo's body) piped up. It sounded odd to hear her talk in such a deep voice, and Marinette smiled.

"Yeah, same." She added. Theo crossed his- hers, rather- arms, and smiled.

"I guess we should go."


	14. Reflections

Adrien sat up, turning to face Marinette. She was lying in a pool of a scary amount of blood.

"Adrien..." She gripped his hand, and watched him. "I love you..."

"I love you too." He answered, "who did this?" He demanded, his heart racing. But her eyes glassed over, and he knew...

He knew she'd gone.

"Tragic, eh?" Chat Blanc stood in front of him, smirking at him. "I didn't want to have to hurt her." His eyes showed otherwise, however. Adrien glared at him.

"No but you killed her." He trembled with rage.

"I didn't do it on my own. You let me back in."

"What do you mean, we did this? I'd never hurt her." He answered passionately, crossing his arms.

"But you did. If you hadn't taken that akuma, then I would no longer be here. Any time you let hate or anger or despair, well, that's when I take control." Chat leaned against the wall, smirking. Her face paled, and he caressed her cheek.

"No." He whispered, mortified. Chat laughed cruelly, watching the model break.

"Yes. And the thing is, I actually do care about her. Which makes everything so much more complicated." He examined his claws without a glance, then leaned in to her, his mouth curved downwards. He ignored Adrien, watching her. A small tear trickled down his cheek, and he kissed her mouth. Softly, gently, he laid her down, combing the hair out of her face. "I am so sorry, my love." He gulped, then faced Adrien, his red eyes gleaming. "You can't feel anger. Hate. Despair. You- we have a kid. And we have Marinette. They are more important than anything else. you understand?" He asked urgently.

Adrien nodded.

He sat up, looking beside him. Marinette had her arm draped over his waist and smiled slightly in her sleep. He stood up and walked to the bathroom en-suite, suddenly hating the guardians for making them stay the night here. Sure as daylight, he wasn't sleeping. Ever. He washed his face with ice cold water, desperate to make his nightmare go away. He looked up in the mirror.

Chat Blanc stared back at him.


	15. Return

Marinette sat up to find Adrien combing- actually combing- his hair. She reached out and ruffled it, grinning like a chesire cat. He rolled his eyes, pulling her closer. Although the dream was still clear as daylight in his mind, he swore to never tell her. No point in hurting her or frightening her about his decision to let Chat Blanc take control of him. Blanc was ruthless, and would gladly kill anyone who hurt Marinette. Chat Noir- Adrien- on the other hand, was cowardly and weak willed and would let them live, despite their actions. At least, that's what he thought.

"Kitty." She said, snapping him out of his stupor. "You in there?"

"No, I'm out here." He joked. She blushed, "You didn't want it last night. Fell asleep straight away." He reminded her.

"Not funny." She murmured, bright red. "Oh really?"

"Yeah, really." She answered. He rolled his eyes, peeling his shirt off.

"Okay, I want a shower, so you go get some food and join me up here when you're done." He replied, kissing her button nose. She pouted.

"That's not an open invitation?" She asked.

"Naw, can't always do it on your terms." He reprimanded her playfully.

She smiled slightly, closing the door silently. Adrien looked up. "How does this work? Do I just get pissed off, or what?" He asked.

"What exactly are you trying to do?" He looked up at his reflection, and Chat Blanc watched him.

"You know what." He replied instantly.

"Hm, perhaps. But it would be nice to see you begging." He grinned, "Oh come on, I'm akumatised. I'm not gonna be completely nice, am I?" He asked tiredly. "Nah, only Mari gets the nice side." He added.

"How the hell do we-"

"Yeah, you gotta get pissed off. I don't know, talk to Jack?" He asked.

"Mari wouldn't forgive me. The damn frost sprite got her to forgive him."

"That must be hard." Chat sympathised sarcastically.

"Shut up!" Adrien snapped.

"I mean, no longer being the perfect model. Having your luxurious life taken away from you by a simple little girl." He continued ruthlessly. "No longer having to eat of a silver platter- how sad."

"Shut up!" Adrien yelled, red covering his vision. Chat Blanc smirked, and crossed his arms.

Adrien was pissed off, and that meant that he could come out to play.

Marinette smiled slightly, opening the door.

"Adrien, I brought you some breakfast up, because you looked sort of hungry-" She almost dropped the tray of food when she saw him. He turned, his amber eyes flashing.

"Hello, Princess. It's nice to see you again. Last time I saw you, you were trying to rid me of my akuma." He greeted her with a small sadistic smile, and opened his arms. She knew better than to push Chat, and placed the tray on the vanity, entering his arms. "No silly games this time, hm?" He asked her. She nodded. "Because this time, Adrien asked me to look after you. At least, until Pitch is gone." He added. She shivered.

"Y-yeah." She stammered. His arms enveloped her and she managed a small smile. No matter what, he did love her.

"Now, Mari, I need to know you'll do whatever I say, do you understand me?" He asked severely. She nodded.

"Of course."

"Swear on Eleanor that you won't bring Adrien back. Not yet." He replied, and she bit her lip.

"I swear on Eleanor's life." She answered, her vision blurring.

"Hm. Princess, you look tired. I'll carry you on our quest to the unknown." He told her, scooping her in his arms, despite her weak protest.

After all, she was weak.

She was human, for God's sake.

Nathaniel was sick of the nightmares. He was about to quit when-

"It's over, Nathaniel." He looked up to see Pitch watching him. "I'm going to wake you up, and you're going to do as I say."

"No." He whispered.

"Don't worry, I don't want to hurt the Agreste boy or his family." Pitch answered, cold. "I want you to manipulate Jack Frost. Make him feel love for you, and... Give me any information you have on him. That way your loverboy will survive." Nathaniel looked up, and buried his head in his hands. He couldn't hurt Marinette anymore (by default, the abuse he'd given her as Copycat was evil enough), Eleanor was a pure innocent girl and Adrien...

Adrien was in a class of his own.

Jack Frost, however? Well, he didn't know Jack. And if it kept them safe.

"I'll do it." He answered, "If Alya and Theo are put back to normal."

Pitch smirked slightly.

"Already done."

(I've started doing this story again. Once again for those of you who read OA, I really hope you guys didn't cry. I might write an alternative ending, maybe not. But this story needed... It needed the JackxNathaniel relationship kickstarted, so here it is. As for Chat Blanc arriving again, what can I say? I love him *fangirls* and I love him with Mari.

Q: What do you think will happen with the Mari Blanc relationship? Will she back down on her word?)


End file.
